Mensonge
by yakitorie
Summary: Et si un garçon trop curieux, en manque d'un être cher découvrais une preuve du fondement même d'un grand secret... si un incendie avait permis de caché quelque chose de plus lourd, une vengeance a tué un innocent aimé de tous...en êtes vous sûr? Pourtant vous êtes bien loin de la vérité...je suis là pour semé le doute en vous, la pièce a toujours une face caché,méfier vous d'elle
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mon enfance...pour être honnête, je ne me souvient plus du visage de mes parents, mort dans un accident de voiture, lorsque j'avais 3 ans. C'est mon frère, Tadashi qui m'a élevé et il l'a fait avec un sans, je m'en veut de lui avoir pris sont enfance alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé a tante Cassi, la soeur de ma mère fait aussi partie de l'é nous a recueillit, au début se n'étais pas simple, tante Cass qui se retrouver avec deux enfant de 3 et 7 ans a s'occuper, Dashi qui essayer de répondre aux questions d'un enfant curieux et moi essayant de m'adapter a ces changements de vie radicale. A 6ans ont m'a fait passé une batterie de test concluant un cuit supérieur à la moyenne, en d'autre thermes, un surdoué.Tadashi était heureux et me dit qu'il s'en douté et que j'étais comme lui, tante Cass, elle était fière d'avoir deux prodiges à maison, lorsque je vis tant de bonheurs traverser leurs yeux, je me sentis un peu moi aussi heureux. À mes Dix ans la situation a changé du tout au tout, je me suis retrouvé seul et certains camarades de classe ont commencé a me harcelé, jaloux de se don qui me pourrissait la vie. Un jour ce qui devait arriver... arriva et ma tante vis rouge, heureusement que Dashi était là pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre même si je voyait à son regard posé sur mes blessures, qu'il n'en menés pas la suite, j'ai passé mes exams avec 2 ans d'avance et les cours n'était plus intéressant. À douze ans j'ai arrêté d'aller à l'école, le programme n'était plus adapté pour moi, en attente de postulat, personne ne pouvait me donner de cours aproprié, je passais mes journées aux côtés de Tadashi qui révisé pour entrer dans une grande école dont j'ai oublié le nom, enfin par moment entre deux examen, il me faisait passer des test ou il m'entrainer pour que je garde un semblent de pratique, bon ok j'étais loin d'égaler son niveau mais j'en étais pas loin. J'adorais l'écouter m'expliquer des choses ou travailler sur des théories même si ont se friter sur le quart des sujets mais travailler avec lui a quelque chose de fascinant, j'ai l'impression que toutes nos pensées se rejoignent et souvent ont propose la même chose au même moment et c'est très drôle a voir, enfin si je devait d'écrire mon frère en un mot sa serait... Incroyable, quand j'étais petit, Dashi était mon héro et c'est grâce a lui si mon monde tourne aujourd'hui, il est tout pour moi et je l'aime et comptais pas sur moi pour lui dire. Il a toujours suivi ses idées et es restés fidèle a ses promesses encore maintenant, il n'a pas changer durant toutes ses années même si parfois il est chiant... Comme aujourd'hui

*La fiction se passe quelques mois avant la mort de Tadashi*

-hiro ! hé hiro, réveille toi flémard de première!

-humm...laisse moi dormir,t'es trop cruel frangin il est a peine 7h du mat, dis-Je en se mettant la tête sous l'oreiller, espérant gratter quelques minutes de plus

-ah bon tu trouve, si j'étais cruel je t'aurais déjà retiré ta couverture, et s'est sur ses mots que Tadashi s'exécuta

Je frissonnai, pris mon oreiller et le balança a mon frère

-pis pourquoi tu me réveille a l'heure ou tu pars ?

Il repose ma couette et s'assit au bord du lit

-tante Cassi est partie pour la journée et elle risque de rentrée tard, je compte sur toi pour ne pas sortir d'ici dans les prochaine 24h ok ?

Je le regarde incrédule, il soupire et reprends

\- je travaille actuellement sur un projet important et je ne pourrait pas veillé sur toi donc tâche de ne pas créer des problèmes.

-ok j'ai compris pas de combat de robot se soir tu peut avoir confiance en moi, répondis-je les doigts croisés dans le dos

\- j'en doute fort, répondit-il

Je le frappait de mon poing en criant

\- nan mais je ne te permet pas, abruti d'intello ! t'insinue que tu ne me ferait pas confiance ?

-hé j'ai rien dit

Un silence passa puis il répliqua

\- mais je l'ai peut-être penser tout haut, je pris ma figurine poser sur ma table de chevet et lui lança, il l'évita de justesse, il se leva et recula précieusement de mon lit le sourire au lèvres, je décidait de me levais a mon tour

\- ta de la chance d'être mon frère par ce que sinon sa ferait longtemps que tu...

BAM !

Et oui j'ai pas calculé qu'après mon lit ba ya plus rien, je me suis vautrer en beauté et Dashi rigole comme une personne qui aurait compris une blague, il cessa lorsqu'il vit que je me tenais la jambe

\- hé hiro sa va tu t'es fait mal ? Dit-il en s'agenouillant a mes côtés

Nan tu croit que je simule !

-sa va t'inquiète, je vais bien, j'ai juste pas fait attention, répondit-je en voyant son regard inquiet

-ah je te jure, tu m'en auras fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux

Il se leva, se dirigea vers sa chambre et revint avec son sac de cour

-je compte sur toi, reste tranquille, je rentre en début de soirée donc pas...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je le coupe

-de bêtises je sais, je serais sage comme tout t'inquiète pas, répondit-je en ramassant ma figurine ,lorsque je me retourna il me regarder bizarre, il opina et sorti de la chambre, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le surprend a me jeter des regards dont je n'arrive pas a comprendre la signification.

J'ai passé ma journée a trouvé un nouveau prototype de robot de combat, Dashi n'étant pas là, je pouvais travailler en toute impunité, plusieurs idées me virent en tête mais seul une me paraissait a même de fonctionner. Je descendit au alentours de 19h pour me faire un encas et remonta aussitôt pour m'occuper de mon projet. Une demi heure plus tard, je du tout stoppé, trop fatigué pour continuer a entretenir mon cerveau, hé une cervelle pareil sa consomme énormément! Enfin, je posât tout en tas sur mon bureau et alla me coucher en priant pour avoir une nuit calme


	2. Chapter 2

Je sors la clé de ma poche et l'insert dans la serrure, tourne et pousse la porte de la maison. Il est tard, mon projet ma pris plus de temps que je pensait, les heures ont passé si vite que j'ai était étonné de lire 1h30 sur ma montre. Heureusement que j'ai prévenu Hiro, j'espère seulement qu'il ne m'a pas attendu pour manger.

La maison est plongé dans un silence cassis religieux, toutes les lumières sont éteintes et seul le bruit de l'horloge du salon fait écho. Je monte au premier et pose mon sac de cours sur la table. Tante Cassie ne rentre que demain et elle nous a fait des plats a réchauffer, elle a du se douter que je n'aurais pas le temps de préparer quelque chose. Mise à par tante Cass et moi, tout le monde est nul en cuisine dans la famille. Que je me souvienne, papa et maman aussi et Hiro n'y a pas fait exception. Je programme le micro-onde à deux minutes et mets les lasagnes dedans, j'en profite aussi pour sortir mon ordi de mon sac, tant pis je vais devoir finir ici... la nuit va être longue. Après avoir mangé, je décide de monter vérifier si mon frère n'aurait pas profiter de mon absence pour aller à ses combats de robots. Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre, il fait noir, seul son ordinateur est resté allumé. Je m'approche de l'écran un schéma y est représenté avec quelques annotations par-ci par-là, alors comme ça il planche sur un nouveau prototypes de robot, je ferme la fenêtre pour pourvoir éteindre son ordi lorsque j'aperçoit d'autres pages ouvertes avec d'autres prototypes, j'en conclus qu'il à dû

y passé la soirée. Je me dirige de mon côté de la chambre et allume la lumière, je ne suis pas surpris de le trouvé endormi dans mon lit, il fait toujours ça quand je ne rentre que très tard dans la nuit. Il dort sur le ventre, allongé de tout son long sur lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et une main en dessous, l'autre est étalé sur le matelas, il dort encore habillé. Je dépose mon ordi sur mon bureau et m'approche tout doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il a l'air d'un ange ainsi endormi, lorsqu'il es réveillé ont peut voir dans ses yeux l'intelligence qui émane de lui, mais là il ressemble seulement aux autres garçons de son âge et par moment j'en oublie presque sa particularité qui fait de lui ce qu'il est.

Hiro n'a jamais vraiment grandi comme moi j'ai grandi, il n'avait plus que moi et peut d'entourage dans la famille et en plus de vivre sans présence parentales, il a dû vivre avec les difficultés lié à son "don", je me souvient l'avoir vu rentrer de l'école avec des bleus, mais jamais il ne nous en a parlé, jusqu'au jour ou ils ont appelé Tante Cassi pour nous dire que Hiro avait était frappé fortement au visage. Elle m'a appelé pour me prévenir et j'ai rappliqué jusqu'au collège, tante Cassie était déjà en train de passer un savon au directeur et aux parents des agresseurs. Hiro lui était assit sur le banc près du bureau, attendant la tête baissé et le visage tumidifié d'un oeil obère-noir. J'ai cru défaillir, et je l'ai sérer très fort dans mes bras, bouillonnant de rage en le sentant pleurer contre mon épaule, mon bébé de frère c'est fait frapper par des garçons qui n'aimait pas les intellos...

Par la suite, il n'a plus beaucoup était en cours et il ne sortait plus non plus, jusque au jour où il a découvert les combats de robots. Depuis il joue dans mon dos et néglige l'exploration de ses connaissances, quel gâchis !

C'est une fois la douche en marche que je réagit, je me retourne est fixe le lit vide, il arrive encore a Hiro de faire des cauchemars mais il ne veut jamais que l'on en discute... comme si il avait peur de quelque chose, pourtant il sait qu'il peut m'en parler.

Même si je suis un génie, je déteste les maths, surtout quand sa fait une heure que je suis sur la même hypothèse et je parle pas des autres auquel j'ai réfléchi tout a l'heure. Je suis littéralement coincé sur une hypothèse dont j'ai peu de chance qu'elle marche et il me manque un calcul qui me prend la tête et n'aboutit a rien, le problème reste la donnée centrale qui fait cour-si cuiter les circuits et résultat, je me retrouve a me prendre des baffes par les bras qui partent dans tout les je tente une thèse ça sera le même résultat . J'allais tout laissé tomber avant de sentir deux bras sur mes épaules, Hiro appuyé contre ma tête, regardais par dessus mon épaule ce que je faisait, son champoing émanant de ses cheveux sentait affreusement bon, Je reconnu de l'orange et du pamplemousse. Il venait de sortir de la douche, seulement vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, le visage encore marqué par le sommeil.

-ton calcul est faux ici, tu devrais mettre un 2 et ici une virgule, me dit-il en montrant les erreurs du doigt, je le regarder incrédule.

-ba si ! Après tu applique une partie de la thèse de Sherman et tu complète le reste avec des calculs cylindrique de bases fréquence à échelle résonné, là ton calcul ne comporte pas de précision ce qui en explique la cause du non fonctionnement des rotatives a glissement classique, donc que cette partie ne gonfle pas bien.

Ouai moi aussi je suis soufflé... il a résolu un problème sur lequel je planche depuis des heures , et lui il le résout en moins de 5 minutes !

Est le pire c'est que le programme est le même que celui de l'université mais en plus compliqué, c'est se que je disais... trop de talent, gâcher par sa jeunesse!

\- t'aurais-je réveillé au faite ? Lui demandais-je pour être sûr.

-ouai ta fait trop de bruit en rentrant et en plus j'avais un tournevis qui me rentrer dans le dos, ta des outils dans ton lit... C'est assez dangereux frangin, dit-il sans me regarder et se grattant l'arrière de la tête... Ok il me ment, il a trop peur d'avouer faire encore des cauchemars. Il me vexe un peu quand il se ferme comme ça, j'ai toujours l'impression de me sentir impuissant...

-bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais peut-être aller dormir, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul, tu devrait faire pareil, répondit-je. Je me leva de ma chaise et éteignit la lampe de bureau, hiro lui se dirigea vers son coin de chambre.

Je me mis en pyjamas et me glissa dans mon lit un livre de physiologie a la main, Hiro revint quelques secondes après avec un oreiller dans les bras.

\- je peut dormir avec toi ?, me demanda t'il tout timide

J'eu un petit sourire et rabattit les couvertures, il S'approcha et se coucha près de moi

\- tu lit quoi? Me demanda t-il en relevant la tête de son oreiller

\- de la physionomie, dit-je sans quitter la ligne des yeux

\- quel niveau ? Seconde ou terminal ?

Je me mis a rire, et tourna la tête vers lui.

-niveau universitaire, répondit-je

\- oh je l'ai déjà feuilleté, dit-il en reposant sa tete sur l'oreiller

-si ta t'en envie d'étudier, inscrit toi à mon programme je pense que ton âge ne serait pas un problème

\- mais oui dans tes rêve les plus fous, bonne nuit Tadashi, répliqua-t'il les yeux fermés

\- Bonne nuit petit génie, répondit-je

Il ne me répondit pas, déjà emporté par les bras de Morphée..


End file.
